leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Multi Battle
.]] A Multi Battle (Japanese: マルチバトル Multi Battle), referred to as a Tag Battle (Japanese: タッグバトル Tag Battle) in the anime, is a type of Double Battle in which each of the four Pokémon is controlled by a separate Pokémon Trainer. Starting with Generation III, Multi Battles occur when the has teamed up with another Trainer. If the player has teamed up with another Trainer as part of the storyline, their Pokémon total as well as that of their opponents may exceed the limit of six Pokémon per team imposed by party restrictions for other types of Pokémon battle. In the games Multi Battle mode In Generation III, up to four players can battle with each other in a Multi Battle via Game Link Cable by choosing the "Multi Battle" mode in the Pokémon Cable Club Colosseum. Players decide which side to battle. This is the only way to have a Multi Battle in and In Generation IV, the Pokémon Cable Club Colosseum was renamed to the Pokémon Communication Club Colosseum, but Multi Battles can still be conducted by selecting "Multi Battle". In Generation V, Multi Battles can be conducted through the IR section of the C-Gear, and you can select an opponent and pair with somebody through the IR function. In Generation VI, the player accesses Multi Battles with the Player Search System's Battle option. After selecting a connection type, the player must then change the number of players to four, and select three other players on the touch screen. Quotes Pokémon Center Receptionist :"Multi Battle is for four Trainers with one or more Pokémon each." :"Each Trainer can have one Pokémon in battle at a time." In-game events Since , Multi Battles have been possible at various points throughout the games. * In , at the Mossdeep Space Center the player battles Maxie and Tabitha of Team Magma alongside . ** This is the only battle when a partner Trainer receives experience points from defeating a Pokémon. It is also the only Multi Battle in which the player can use items on the partner Trainer's Pokémon or knock out the partner Trainer's Pokémon to get experience points. * In , the player teams up with: ** Cheryl while traversing Eterna Forest for the first time, until they reach the Eterna City exit. ** Riley while traversing Iron Island for the first time, until they reach the back of the island. ** Buck while traversing Stark Mountain for the first time, until they reach the back of the cave. ** Mira while traversing Wayward Cave for the first time, until they reach the cave entrance. ** Marley while traversing the additional area of for the first time, until they reach the exit. ** / against two male s in Jubilife City. ** / against two male s in Veilstone City. ** against Mars and Jupiter at Spear Pillar. ** in Pokémon Platinum only, against and Volkner in the Fight Area, upon entering the Battle Zone for the first time. * In , the player teams up with: ** Lance against Ariana and a in the Team Rocket HQ. ** against Clair and Lance in the Dragon's Den. * In , the player teams up with: ** Cheren against two s in Wellspring Cave. ** Cheren against two s on at Alder's request. * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, the player teams up with: ** Hugh while traversing Castelia Sewers for the first time, until they reach the Relic Passage exit. ** Cheren against two s on the Plasma Frigate when it is docked at the Pokémon World Tournament. ** Hugh against two s on the Plasma Frigate when it is docked at the Pokémon World Tournament. ** Hugh against two Team Plasma Grunts on the Plasma Frigate when it is docked at the Seaside Cave. ** Hugh against Zinzolin and a Team Plasma Grunt in Lacunosa Town. ** / against es and outside Gear Station in Nimbasa City. ** Bianca while traversing Reversal Mountain for the first time, until they reach the Undella Town exit. ** Cheren while traversing Pinwheel Forest for the first time. ** one of Cilan, Chili, and Cress against the other two in Striaton City. * In , the player teams up with: ** / against Tierno and Trevor on . ** / against two s in the Glittering Cave. ** / against Bryony and Celosia in the Poké Ball Factory. ** / while traversing Team Flare Secret HQ, until they reach / 's chamber. * In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Special Demo Version, the player teams up with: ** against Tabitha and in a Mirage Cave. ** against Tabitha and a in a Mirage Cave. ** against and a in a Mirage Cave. * In , the player teams up with: ** / against Tabitha and a /Shelly and a in Meteor Falls. ** against and a / and a on Southern Island. ** against and a / and a at the Mossdeep Space Center during the Delta Episode. * In , the player teams up with: ** Hau against two s in Diglett's Tunnel. ** Hau and Gladion while traversing Aether Paradise, until they reach the exterior area. * In , the player teams up with: ** Hau against two s in Diglett's Tunnel. ** Hau and Gladion while traversing Aether Paradise, until they reach the exterior area. ** Lillie against Faba and an Aether Foundation Employee in front of Team Rocket's Castle. ** Guzma against two s in Team Rocket's Castle during Episode RR. * In Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee!, the player teams up with: ** against Archer and a during Team Rocket's takeover of Silph Co. Battle facilities Since , Multi Battles have been possible in battle facilities. * In Emerald, in the during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either an NPC (including the apprentice) or a friend via Game Link Cable or Game Boy Advance Wireless Adapter * In , in the during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either another player via DS Wireless Communication or with one of the stat Trainers (Cheryl, Mira, Riley, Marley, and Buck). In Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum, these partner Trainers will only appear after the player finishes exploring with them in their areas. * In , in the Battle Subway on the Multi Train the player can team up with either another player via DS Wireless Communication or with / . * In Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, in the Battle Subway on the Multi Train the player can team up with either another player via DS Wireless Communication or with / . * In , in the Battle Maison during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either another player via 3DS Wireless Communication, an NPC avatar of another player on the player's Friend List, or with Tierno, Trevor, or Shauna. * In , in the Battle Maison during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either another player via 3DS Wireless Communication, / , Wally, , or Maxie /[[Archie]] . * In , in the Battle Tree during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either another player via 3DS Wireless Communication or a previously encountered and defeated at the facility. * In , in the Battle Tree during the Multi Battle mode the player can team up with either another player via 3DS Wireless Communication or a special Trainer previously encountered and defeated at the facility. They can also pair with Lillie after completing Episode RR. In the anime While has been involved in many "illegal" Tag Battles conducted by long before the concept was introduced to the , his first official Tag Battle was in The Bicker the Better, when he teamed up with to battle against Oscar and Andi. At first, Ash had gotten into an argument with May but ended up making up with her and becoming in sync with her during battle. Hearthome City has its own special tournament known as the Hearthome City Tag Battle Competition, which took place from Tag! We're It...! to Smells Like Team Spirit!. Tag teams are chosen randomly, with each Trainer receiving a card with a number on it and partnering with the Trainer whose number is paired with their number. The tournament was entered by Ash, Dawn, and Brock, who were respectively paired with Paul, Conway, and Holly. Ash and Paul managed to win the tournament despite working very poorly together. Ash and have teamed up on numerous occasions over the course of the . Their first Tag Battle together took place in The Champ Twins! when they faced off against Ryan and Bryan. They initially had trouble working in sync, but after both of them acknowledged their flaws, their teamwork improved and they managed to defeat the twin brothers in a rematch. In Bagged Then Tagged!, Ash and Dawn had a Tag Battle against and Khoury inside the . They managed to defeat the Johto s despite the unexpected Evolution of Khoury's Totodile. While visiting Emeragrove Town in Once There Were Greenfields, Ash and Dawn paired up to battle James and Gardenia. Using their and against James's Cacnea and Gardenia's , they won the match. Ash and have also been shown to work well together as a team. In A Full Course Tag Battle!, the two went up against the owners of the Seven Stars Restaurant, Roman and Kylie. Their cooperation proved successful and they managed to win the battle. In the same episode, May and Dawn teamed up and were also victorious in their Tag Battle. In Hot Springing a Leak!, Dawn and her childhood friend Leona went up against Ash and Brock. Their battle ended in a draw. In Lost at the Stamp Rally!, Ash and fought in a Tag Battle against and , which Ash and Cilan lost despite fighting excellently. In Evolution Exchange Excitement!, Ash and Cilan battled and won against and Professor Juniper. Ash and Cilan also fought together in a Tag Battle against two brothers named Soren and Rocko in A Surface to Air Tag Battle Team! and managed to win here as well. In New Places... Familiar Faces!, Ash and Nanette battled against Iris and Cilan, though the battle was interrupted by Team Rocket in their attempt to capture Pikachu. In Tag Team Battle Inspiration!, Ash and Tierno partnered up against Serena and Shauna, but the battle was called off. In Party Dancecapades!, Monsieur Pierre prepared a surprise Tag Battle for the s attending his dance party. Entrants were given a card upon registration, and four of these cards had a special mark so the people who received them would take part in a Tag Battle. The special cards ended up with Ash, Serena, Miette, and James and they faced off near the end of the party, with the team of Ash and Serena emerging victorious. In When Regions Collide!, and had a Multi Battle against , while and had a Multi Battle against . However, both of these battles were called off. In The Young Flame Strikes Back!, had a Multi Battle against Viren and his henchmen, but he ended up losing the battle. Tag Battles have been featured in a few Pokémon movies as well. In Destiny Deoxys, Ash visited the LaRousse City Battle Tower where he battled alongside Tory against Sid and Rafe. Due to Tory's fear of Pokémon and lack of battling experience, he and Ash ended up losing the match. In Arceus and the Jewel of Life, Ash and Dawn defeated Kiko and Kato using their and against a and . In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Although multiple Trainers battling a single opponent (such as Sabrina vs. , , and or and Lt. Surge vs. Bruno) were common prior to Generation III, actual Tag Battles were uncommon. The first true Tag Battle occurs when and fought against Sham and Carl's two Pokémon together. Much later, as with the then recently released which fully introduced this feature, the two protagonists of the , named appropriately after the two games, would fight together against Archie and Maxie in both the Seafloor Cavern and after and 's return to their slumber. and also fought against two opponents, but as Yellow didn't begin to attack until after the former was losing, it is dubious as to whether it can be called a true Tag Battle. Several Tag Battles also occur during the , including those of two pairs fighting many opponents. Trivia * When battling alongside Steven in Emerald, his Pokémon are shown to gain experience after the defeat of an opponent Pokémon. This does not happen to a partner's Pokémon in the Multi Battles of Generation IV. ** Having the player's party be defeated in the Multi Battle with Steven will cause the player to white out. This was also changed in Generation IV, where a white out will not occur until both the player's and the partner's Pokémon are all knocked out. * The Multi Battle against Mars and Jupiter in as well as the battle against and Volkner in have the potential to be twelve-on-six fights, due to 's full party. In other languages Category:Game mechanics Category:Terminology Category:Battle variations de:Multikampf it:Lotta Multipla ja:マルチバトル zh:多人对战